


On Saturday

by Raicho



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Modification, Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mute Dean Winchester, Pet Dean, Pet Store, Pets, Puppy Dean, Puppy Play, Slave Dean, Slavery, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raicho/pseuds/Raicho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet-slave!AU where Sam moves away to Stanford and feels a bit lonely. He decides to get a new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Pet-slaves are criminals or people who were unable to pay their debts that are taken in and signed over for modification to become a pet. There are different types of pet-slaves in this 'verse besides just K9s.
> 
> Unbeta'd

            On Saturday Sam went to the pet store.  


            He had thought long and hard about his decision to get a new companion weeks, even months prior to him walking into the large shop down town. Sam had just recently left his home in Lawrence, Kansas, for the opportunity of pursuing higher education in Palo Alto, California at Stanford University. He loved the new independence from his overbearing father and doting mother, but he had desperately missed the loss of his family’s company.  


            Sam had taken well to his classes and peers, having maintained straight A’s his first semester of his freshman year and making friends with half of his graduating class already. Regardless of the constant outings and classes with friends and peers, though, Sam always wandered back to his off campus apartment alone and without anyone to greet him welcome.  


            He’d wanted a pet since he was young; always gawking at the beautiful forms of the K9 slaves as they ran back and forth between their master and the field with a ball or frisbee clutched firmly between their teeth. He loved watching their tails wag in delight and their tongues poke out and lick their master’s face with adoration. He’d begged his father to get him one for his birthday years ago, but his parents had denied him that gift saying that there wasn’t enough room in their home to keep a K9 pet. Now, however, Sam had all the space in the world within his empty home.  


            So on Saturday Sam went to the pet store.  


            He walked around the store a few times before finally getting up the courage to walk over to the display of K9 display section.  


            Before he got two steps past the display of silver-colored cages, Sam’s eyes were immediately pulled in by the slight, freckled curve of the most fuckable ass he’d ever laid eyes upon. Between the two sweet globes of the ass, resting within the firm cheeks was a long fury tail with black fur covering the top and an underside of dark blonde.  


            Sam stepped closer to the K9’s display window, hoping to get a better look at the beast. He was disappointed when he saw that the slave was facing the opposite direction of the display glass, with its muscled back showing to Sam. Sam could see from his angle that the K9’s skin was pale with a peppering of freckles that extended from its calves all the way to the nape of its neck. The K9 had short, cropped blonde hair and two distinctly pointed dark blonde and black mixed ears poking out at the top of his head.  


            Sam tapped on the glass once, hoping to get the K9’s attention, but found he was only able to receive a small flick of the beast’s ear in return—as if Sam was an annoyance if anything.  


            “Excuse me, would I be able to see that one, please?” Sam asked the female pet attendant behind the counter near the display. He was pointing directly at the freckled K9’s cage.  


            “Certainly!” The girl nodded as she let Sam into a private booth so that he could get to meet his potential new pet.  


            Sam took a seat on the low bench and patiently waited for the attendant to bring him the K9 he had asked about. He sat twiddling his thumbs quietly until he heard the scuffling sound of someone approaching his booth. He remained seated as he heard the booth’s door unhinge and pop open.  


            The first thing Sam saw was the peppy attendant walking into his booth, until he noticed that she was holding a leather leash that was hooked onto the collar of the figure turned, and pulling away from behind her.  


            “Sorry about the wait,” She apologized as she tugged the K9 further into the booth and closed the door. The K9 stayed still with its back turned towards the attendant and Sam.  


            “It’s no problem.” Sam awkwardly smiled in return as he assessed the K9 in front of him. He desperately wished he could see his face.  


            “This here is Jensen,” the attendant began as she waved her hands in the slave’s direction, “He’s a bit shy, and also super stubborn.” She joked, her hand reaching out to pet the slave’s bare shoulder.  


            The K9 flinched at the cool touch of her finger tips and took a step further into the corner of the wall to escape its feel.  


            “If you have some time on your hands, and are willing to train him, he shouldn’t be a problem.” She continued, unnoticing of the slave’s shying reaction of her touch; her hand followed the K9 into the corner and continued to pet at his skin.  


            “What kind is he?” Sam asked, curiously flicking his eyes between the K9’s pointed ears and curled tail.  


            “He’s a German shepherd mix.”  


            “How old is he?”  


            “He was switched over about sixth months ago, but in human years he’s about 23 years old.”  


            Sam licked his lips at the thought of him potentially being the first to own this beautiful K9 after his switch.  


            “Any further questions?” The attendant asked.  


            Sam shook his head, and the attendant passed on the leash to him and exited the booth, “Just press that button to your left if you need anything.”  


            Sam sat watching the K9 stand stock still with his back turned towards him for a moment before he rose to his feet and approached the beast.  


            “Jensen?” Sam tentatively asked as he reached out his palm to tap at the K9’s shoulder.  


            The K9’s ear twitched once and his tail curled closer into himself.  


            Sam extended his palm and rested it on Jensen’s shoulder. He could feel the K9 shiver under his fingertips, but he maintained the contact, “Jensen, can I see you, please?” Sam gingerly asked as he tried to gently pull the slave away from the corner to face him.  


            Just as the K9 was almost fully turned towards Sam, a high-pitched bark echoed through the air, piercing Sam’s ears and forcing him to cringe. Sam could just barely make out the flash of the K9’s sharp teeth and raised lip.  


            “Shh, okay, I get it, I’m not gonna hurt you, I promise.” Sam tried to soothe while rubbing at his sore ear.  


            Growling low, the K9 was still stiff, but he turned with Sam’s pull all the same. After a moment, Sam was finally able to get the K9 to face him, and he was immediately floored by the creature’s beauty.  


            The K9 had the most delicate and expressive features Sam had ever seen on a K9 slave, only another thing to add on alongside the amazing curvature of the K9’s backside. Sam lost his breath when his eyes landed on the slave’s plump pink lip, sweet black nose, and long fluttering eyelashes. What caught Sam’s attention the most was the slave’s beautiful, candy apple green eyes—he felt like he could just get lost in them.  


            “Holy shit.” Sam breathed voicelessly.  


            The K9 shifted on his feet awkwardly and twisted his fisted paws behind his back, nervous from all of the attention that Sam was giving him.  


            Sam fell back into his seat in the booth, losing his footing in the pure awe of witnessing the K9’s natural beauty. The K9 slowly shuffled closer toward Sam, stopping only to stand between his parted knees.  


            Sam looked up at the K9 as it stared into his own eyes with an unreadable expression. With a gulp of certainty, Sam pressed the attendant button and waited for only a second until the peppy girl returned to his booth with a chipper smile on her face.  


            “How is everything going with you two?” The girl opened the door and then turned to face Sam, he eyes widened with surprise when she saw the slave standing between Sam’s knees, “Oh wow, he must really like you! Haven’t been able to get him to come that close to anyone yet.”  


            Sam swallowed and nodded, “What’s his file say?” Sam knew that every pet slave came with a set of papers that included not only their legal documentation, but also a list of interests and facts that could potentially come to help a new owner.  


            “Oh, well, he had to sign over for a switch when he was caught for theft and credit card fraud a little bit ago…” Sam watched as the K9 shifted nervously on his feet, his eyes no longer meeting Sam’s, but instead focused on the floor. The girl continued, “Other than that and his legal specifications, the only other thing he had listed was that he likes long car rides and pie.”  


            Sam smiled and nodded, resting his hand on the K9’s bare hip, “I’ll take him.”  


            The K9’s tail wagged wildly and his eyes grew, but Sam could tell that he was keeping it tamed so as to not draw any attention.  


            “Great! I’ll go get his papers and you can sign off and pay for him.” She chirped as she escorted Sam and the K9 out of the small booth.  


            Sam held the leash that was hooked onto the green collar wrapped around the K9’s neck as they walked out to the counter. Sam signed the papers and paid for his new pet, eager and excited to hurry up and take him home.  


            “Thank you so much! I hope he works out for you!” The girl smiled, “I’ll miss you, Jensen. Be good for your new master okay?”  


            The K9 growled low and turned to pull against his leash so that Sam would follow him out of the shop.  


            As they left the shop, Sam couldn’t help but test out his theory, “So, Jensen, huh?”  


            The K9 growled again, this time giving a side eye in the direction of his new owner.  


            “I take it you don’t like that name?” Sam guessed.  


            The K9 barked happily in response and nodded slightly as his ears perked and his tail wagged.  


            “Okay, noted.” Sam chuckled. “Well then, let’s see what I should call you…”  


            As they continued to walk toward Sam’s impala, the college student was pondering on what he should call his new pet until the K9 nudged his head against Sam’s shoulder and pawed at the envelope of stacked papers that he was carrying in his hands.  


            “Oh, right!” Sam dug into the envelope and tore out some of the files to see if he could find what the K9’s old name used to be. After a moment of searching, Sam stumbled across what he thought to be the K9’s real name, “Dean?”  


            An air of excitement overtook the K9 as he jumped up and down and nodded his head while wagging his tail wildly. He yipped and barked as he circled around Sam again and again.  


            “Okay, so it’s Dean, then?” Sam smiled, his teeth showing wide and bright with amusement.  


            An agreement yip was given right before the two of them reached the car.  


            Sam strapped Dean into the passenger seat and rolled down the window for him to enjoy the fresh air as he drove them back to his apartment. When they reached Sam’s place, Dean cautiously entered, following closely behind Sam.  


            “Go ahead, take a look around if you want, this is your new home now.” Sam unhooked Dean’s leash and set it on the hook beside the door.  


            Dean wagged his tail and barked once before he set off to explore and get a feel for the apartment. By the time Dean was done exploring, Sam had just finished making some burgers and was getting ready to settle down on the couch to watch an old Clint Eastwood film when Dean happily hopped onto the couch beside him and dug his nose into Sam’s plate to take a greedy bite of the greasy burger meat. Sam couldn’t help but laugh and pat at the short hair between Dean’s pointed ears as he held out the plate for Dean.  


            The rest of the evening was spent with Dean and Sam curled up close on the couch watching the film. Sam got a giant smile plastered onto his face every time he looked over to see Dean watching the television with intent focus.  


            “Okay, that’s it, time for bed.” Sam sighed as he stretched his arms and yawned; the movie had just finished and it was getting close to midnight.  


            Sam was about to get up from his seat on the couch when he felt the pressure of a soft paw press against the center of his chest, and the weight of Dean leaning closer into his space to lick at the stray bit of streak sauce that was absently sitting at the corner of his mouth. Dean’s tongue playfully flicked over Sam’s lips, hungrily lapping at the last drop of flavorful sauce.  


            Though it surprised Sam a bit, he couldn’t help but bark out a laugh, “Wow, they must not ‘ve fed you very well at that place, I guess.”  


            Dean stuck out his tongue in an expression of disgust as a response before he went back to licking at the corner of Sam’s lip.  


            Sam relaxed into the weight of his new pet and sighed with content.  


            On Saturday, Sam wasn’t alone anymore.


End file.
